Bad day, good night
by trekkie'227
Summary: Maura tries to comfort Jane after the excitement in 3X07 'Crazy For You'. Takes place just after the episode ends. NOTE- This is marked as complete though I am open to suggestions for expansion/elaboration.


**Sad to say, Rizzoli and Isles does not belong to me. **

Jane took her empty bottle and put it in the sink. When she returned she found Maura resting her head in her hands. She hesitated before sitting back down. She knew why Maura was upset, but she didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it. She wanted to move on and never look back.

A breeze caused goose bumps to scurry up Jane's arms so she pulled a blanket around herself. Maura looked up into Jane's dark eyes. Jane noticed her mascara was still smudged from the evening's events.

"Hay you better go wash up in case your new lover shows up to ask for your hand in marriage" Jane joked. "I can't believe he doesn't remember!"

"It's not that unusual for a person to have gaps in their memory due to the consumption of a significant amount of alcohol" Maura replied. "In addition, his emotions were probably amplified by the drinks. He may not even feel that way under normal circumstances."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura! You think I don't know that? I've been drunk a few times before. After the day we've had I think we deserve a few more."

Silence descended upon the two friends. After a few uncomfortably quiet moments Maura spoke "Jane, you know I will be here if you need to talk about it." Jane shifted her position, pulling the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders. She stared blankly across the room, her mind obviously back at Dominic's. "Jane" Maura said gently. When Jane didn't respond Maura repeated herself in a more insistent tone. "Jane. Jane look at me."

Jane jumped slightly and her eyes jerked back onto Maura's face. She blinked rapidly to hide the tears that had been forming. She gave a weak smile, determined to remain strong. "Getting kidnapped by a crazed stalker has really made me tired. I should probably get going before Ma comes in again. I don't think my ribs can take another hug!" Jane laughed at her own joke, though her eyes remained serious. She hurriedly got up and headed to the door. "Night Maura; See you tomorrow" Jane told the wall not even bothering to turn around.

Maura was startled by her friend's sudden change. She knew Jane used her humor to hide her feelings, so maybe she just couldn't hide them anymore. "Jane!" Maura yelled. Her harsh tone caused Jane to freeze, her hand on the doorknob.

"Maura, I'm tired. I need rest. I have to go." Jane said in a monotone.

Maura walked over to Jane, the clicks of her heals stabbed threw the tension in the room. She rested her hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane tensed and turned to face her friend. "You can stay here tonight Jane." Maura said softly. "You shouldn't be alone tonight." She knew Jane needed company, but was too suborn and proud to say anything.

At this, Jane pushed Maura away. "Don't treat me like a victim Maura" she angrily retorted. "I'm fine. Nothing happened, I didn't get hurt. I-"

"You don't have to be brave for me Jane" Maura reassured her. "There is no one here you need to impress. Being scared is to be expected after such an ordeal."

"There was no ordeal Maura! I've been nailed to the floor. I shot myself. I became the fixation of a serial killer. This was nothing. I shouldn't be scared." The last sentence was almost to herself. She was wringing her hands as she turned away from Maura and started to pace.

Maura stepped forwards and pulled Jane into a loose embrace, half expecting Jane to pull away. However, she just stood stiffly and allowed herself to be hugged. Maura led Jane back to the couch. Jane's hands were shaking as Maura took them in her own. She looked right into Jane's eyes and said, "You can be scared of what almost happened. I was Jane. I was so scared when I saw you." A shiver ran down Maura's spine at the memory. "Why don't you stay her tonight for me. I don't think I will sleep without knowing that you are safe."

Jane sighed heavily. The adrenalin from her outburst had dissipated leaving her drained and weary. She desperately wanted to let Maura take care of her. But she was not eight. She didn't need anyone to take care of her anymore.

As if she had read Jane's mind, Maura pulled her into another hug. This time Jane hugged her back. When she pulled away, she saw that Jane's eyes were wet. Jane didn't try to hide it. She let a few tears drip down her face and onto the couch. "Just one night Jane" Maura whispered. Taking a deep breath, Jane nodded. With the exhaustion she was feeling, Jane wasn't sure she could make it home anyway.

The two settled into Maura's queen sized bed. Just before Maura turned off the lights, Jane turned to her. "Maura," Jane hesitated, unsure of what to say. Maura looked into her face, and understood what Jane was trying to say.

"You're my best friend Jane and I love you. You don't have to say anything."

Jane smirked "I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take a picture of you for Pike. He might appreciate your-" she gestured at Maura's tank top and tight shorts. "Maybe he could set it as his desktop background." They both pretended to gag.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."


End file.
